


Home

by SeniorTrashCan



Category: I Feel Sick (Comic), Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Filipino Character, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeniorTrashCan/pseuds/SeniorTrashCan
Summary: Squee recalls a memory about his mother.The memory is foggy, back to a time where his mother wasn't addicted. Back to a time where they could have a moment of peace even in their time of abuse. He had never seen his mother smile before that time, however in that instance, he only vividly remembers her dry but beautifully plump lips smile wistfully in their dimly lit kitchen.----Inspired by Fanatics by Snapped_SkyI saw a tweet by Jhonen that Squee was half-Filipino and the lack of Filipino Squee in this fandom is shocking.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanatics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859203) by [Snapped_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapped_Sky/pseuds/Snapped_Sky). 
  * Inspired by [Fanatics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859203) by [Snapped_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapped_Sky/pseuds/Snapped_Sky). 

> This work is inspired by Snapped_Sky's work called Fanatics. It is a great fic about this wonderfully done crossover about the characters mentioned. 
> 
> I never knew I needed half-Filipino Squee but here it is folks. 
> 
> This story has the same plot and setting as Fanatics but much more domestic and fluffy.
> 
> I also haven't written in a long time so please mind the weird writing, I just really needed this out of my system. I couldn't stop thinking about it...

It has been a few years since Squee has been with Nny. It was great so far, even with the added danger of having to dodge every crazed person in this dammed neighborhood.  
Nny made sure that Squee felt comfortable in his new home. He even made sure to always work far from Squee so that he wouldn't see the grisly sight of his victims.

Even with Nny's other ways of somewhat affectionate(?) actions was... questionable.

(Squee wasn't sure if Nny giving him a pocket knife and teaching him basic and potentially deadly self defense was affection. )

The thought was there, so it was fine. But for the first time in 5 years he remembers his mother's cooking in a dream.

_The memory is foggy, back to a time where his mother wasn't addicted. Back to a time where they could have a moment of peace even in their time of abuse. He had never seen his mother smile before that time, however in that instance, he only vividly remembers her dry but beautifully plump lips smile wistfully in their dimly lit kitchen. _

  
_The whole time she cooked, which was VERY rare mind you, his mother was stuck in a trance of fake happiness. Like she was pretending that she wasn't living her current life. Aroma erupted from the stove and enticed Squee to come closer. _  
_Curiously, his mother poured a cup or so of- what Squee could smell- soy sauce and chuckled lightly. The smells that wafted in the room a increased a tenfold and made his mouth water._

_"What are you doing mom?"_

_"Adobo." She answers with a slight gruff in her voice like it was hoarse from disuse. _

  
_"What?" Squee questions, he had never heard of that word before. "What's that?" _

  
_"It's food from home." She answers, voice solemn and heavy nostalgia clinging to each syllable. _

  
_"Home?" _

  
_His mother's reply was a hum of confirmation and the conversation seems to end at that. But still, Squee couldn't help but stare in awe as the woman he knew as sluggish and quiet, move with such vigor, such happiness. _  
_He watches every single step she makes to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Even if it was- because it seemed to good to be true. Squee waits at the table and patiently waits for dinner with Shmee at his side._

_Then his mother puts down a steaming hot bowl of chicken with delectable brown soup littered with peppercorns and a plate of newly cooked white rice. Squee's eyes widen then he sucks in a breath. Slowly, he takes a bite. Never had the young boy tasted anything as delicious and flavorful, it seemed to be even better with newly cooked rice!_

_Squee's mother sits in front of him and watches her son eat a piece of home. The woman doesn't react but simply lets big, fat translucent tears flood down her eyes. _

_Strangely, she was smiling. _

  
Squee didn't know why he suddenly remembers the faded memory. Either way a deep craving for the dish (Or was it for the domesticity?) settled in his stomach when he woke up.

  
For the rest of the whole day, that was all he could think of. The boy simply stayed quiet with pursed lips and a scrunch of eyebrows. Shmee himself tried to converse with the boy but was simply met with nods and grunts.  
It all was a blur.

He walked from school to home.  
Opened the front door.  
He sat on the kitchen table and stared at the stove.

* * *

  
When Johnny came home he was met by the sight of Squee in the kitchen. Which wasn't weird because he normally sat there to do his homework but then Nny saw his eyes.

Longing.  
Pain.  
It was all too familiar.

  
Cautiously, he approaches Squee and puts a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.  
"Squee? Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah." Squee replies, voice barely above a whisper.

"No you're not. Tell me why, kid."

"I miss mom."

Johnny's eyes soften although he couldn't help but be confused.

  
"I thought she treated you like shit?"

  
That seems to snap Squee of his trance and makes him stutter, looking at Johnny with surprise.

"She did! B-but it wasn't- S-She didn't always act like that... Before the d-drugs ..."  
Squee's voice grows quieter and becomes a mumble. Silence grows between the two and Johnny can feel the awkwardness drift into the air. He was never really good with these sappy comfort moments.

"Do you want to y'know...talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about though..." Says Squee as he sheepishly looks to the side.

  
"Then why the sudden sulking?" Johnny removes his hand then crosses his arms in curiosity.

"It's just... I remembered her happy once- I think, before the pills. She cooked for me a long time ago, she seemed content. Mom never really cared about me after that, so I guess it was something I wanted." Squee's gaze move to his fingers, twiddling and fidgety with his back hunched. A look of sadness morph into an expression of emptiness.

Nny opens his mouth before hesitating and looking around nervously. Finally, after seconds of thinking he asks Squee a question.

"What did she cook?"

Squee thought for a moment and answered,  
"Food from home mostly. I liked adobo the best though. Why?"

The man just shook his head then mentioned to the living room.  
"Wanna go watch a movie or something?"

The boy beams then squeezes Shmee after nodding. The three settle in the living room and delve into a comfortable silence, the sounds of dialogue and special effects from the movie fill the air.

* * *

"You want us to what?"

"Cook for Squee." Johnny answers as he turns into a street to his left, grip on the steering wheel light.

"Sure, what for?" Devi asks as she looks into the plastic bag of ingredients Johnny bought. Tenna leans over and rummages through said bag then blinks in surprise.

"Soy sauce and vinegar? What do we even need these for?" Tenna pulls out a separate bag of raw chicken meat.

"Squee is kinda bummed lately. 've been wanting to cheer him up or something." He answers before slowly stopping in front of his house.

  
"Awww, don't tell me you're getting soft." Devi coos while getting out of the car.

"Say that again and I cut your fingers."

"You love us too much." Tenna grins before Nny opens the front door.  
Johnny rolls his eyes and beckons them in the kitchen as he sets the grocery bag on the counter.  
"Shut up and help me."

"What are we cooking anyways?" Devi asks as she washes her hands, rolling her sleeves in preparation.

"Adobo. I looked up a recipe." He holds up his phone, showing a website listing ingredients and the procedure.

"Adobo? I've never heard of that before. Why would Squee want it?" Tenna washes her hands after Devi dries off hers.

"Said something about being his favorite." Says Johnny while pulling out the groceries out of the plastic bag. 

"It seems easy enough." Devi reads the and prepares the pots.

"Let's do it!" Tenna exclaims as she pulls out a kitchen knife and chopping board.

The three spend the rest of the afternoon to cook the foreign dish, mindful of the time they had. Squee would be back by 6:30 as the Battalion had another adventure to take care of. As time goes by, they settle into a rhythm of Johnny cutting the chicken and other ingredients while the girls mix and keep an eye on the stove.

By 6:25 the dish is complete and Johnny is sure the aroma can be smelled throughout the room. The juicy chicken glistened and was cooked to perfection while the rich soup tasted amazing and filling. The salty taste blended with the starchy texture of the freshly steamed rice was simply divine. The three adults could understand why it was Squee's favorite.

As the Tenna and Devi prepared the table and food, Johnny was surprisingly nervous. He paced around by the dining table while tapping his cheek in silent worry.

  
"Nny? You okay?" Tenna asks after putting down a bowl of rice on the table.

"I'm just worried he might not like it." He says with a sigh.

"Why wouldn't he? We put a lot of effort into it, he would appreciate the thought." Devi pats his back in assurance. Johnny leans onto the counter next to him then crosses his arms.

  
"The reason why I wanted to make this thing was because Squee said that he missed-“

  
As if on cue, the door opened and Squee walks in tiredly, shoes dragging to he floor. He was holding Shmee on one hand while gripping his backpack in the other. He was noticeably scuffed and scratched, judging from the few holes his shirt had.

  
“Johnny! I’m home!” The three adults all looked at each other in panic before scrambling to sit on the dining table.

* * *

  
Squee was tired.

  
After another paranormal escapade that Dib insisted them over, he couldn’t help but feel like he could no longer move his arms in fatigue.

  
It all started because of Zim and Dib’s argument whether or not Mothman was actually hot. Needless to say Zim grew incredibly jealous and captured Mothman to show his boyfriend that, ‘Yes, Zim is way more handsome and attractive than any moth creature’. It quickly escalated after Mothman was free of his restraints and started terrorizing the neighbourhood.  
It was particularly taxing because the cryptid could fly. Pepito was the only one able to fly out of the five of them.

  
So after the battle, Squee was feeling very drained. As he approached his house all he could think about was sleeping.  
Sluggishly, he opened the door and shouted his arrival.

  
“Johnny! I’m home! “

  
But before he could utter another word out, a familiar smell bombarded his senses. Squee’s eyes widen and he quickly runs to the kitchen, some part of him wanting to see his mother well and sane. Instead, he was met with the sight of Tenna, Devi and Johnny sitting on the table. All of them smiling nervously. Then his eyes focus on the food on the table.

Adobo.

‘Johnny remembered that?’ He thinks in silent shock.

For a second, nobody moves.

Then Squee's eyes well up with tears and a soft whimper escapes from his throat.  
Devi, Tenna and Johnny look at each other with surprise before beckoning him at the table and patting his back.

  
As Squee sits on said table, he examines the prepared meal before him. It was much like before, served steaming hot. The boy quietly shifts to place Shmee in his lap. He didn't hesitate to grab a spoonful and shove it into his mouth even under the watchful eye of the adults.

It was similar to his mother's but he could feel a difference in the way that it tastes. It was different in a way where he could taste the love poured into the dish, love directed at him and not at a false precept of a life that could've been.

  
"Well?" Tenna asks.

"It's great!" Squee manages to answer with a mouthful of food.

"You feeling better now?"  
He looks at Johnny and smiles widely at him, joy evident on his face.

"Definitely."

Nny blinks before grinning and reaching over ruffle Squee's hair. Devi claps her hands and grabs her spoon and fork.

"Let's dig in!" Devi exclaims as Tenna starts to eat ravenously with Johnny beginning to eat with a more mannered taste.

The dinner is longer than usual, everyone was talking and bickering. Each telling a story of their own, laughing all the way. The normally quiet house would be filled with laughter and warmth. It felt right to Squee.

  
It felt like home.


End file.
